Sailor Mia!
by Brat Monkee
Summary: With Talpa gone, life is almost normal, but when the guys are kidnapped, and Ryo's powers are stolen, it's up to Mia to save them, but how? She's not some super hero, right? Ryo and Mia all the way!!!
1. Prologue: My strange dream

*GASP* I've got another story out there!!!!! I know that all my other ones seem to be at a dead but hopefully, they will spur new creations and be continued soon! For a fact, I know this one will be a complete story with a possible sequel!! YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: .......You all know the drill  
  
"As I walk through the valley in the shadow of Death, I will fear no evil, for this is my valley, baby!" - Duo Maxwell 'Gundam Wing'  
  
******************************************  
  
'Where am I?' She wondered and looked around. Looking up, she saw Tokyo Tower and at the top, she saw five figures standing tall. Each was dressed in a different colored sailor fuku, but their faces were shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn!!!" She cried out, but her voice was left unheard, "Where are you going?!"  
  
She saw the final figure who was medium height compared to the others with her hair in two buns and flowing down to her knees, "Sailor Moon!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the five leapt off Tokyo Tower and to the ground. They landed on their feet and began fighting something that resembled a demon. She watched with fascination as the one she called Sailor Moon pulled out a scepter and destroyed it. They began walking away into the night and she called out, "Wait! Why are you leaving?!?"  
  
But they disappeared and left her alone. She looked down to discover that she was standing on a pond and could see her reflection. To her surprise, she was dressed like the others. Slowly, she reached up to touch her forehead where her tiara was.  
  
As she did, her reflection rippled and the pond disappeared. She began falling down into darkness, screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia awoke with a start, sitting abruptly upright in bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Looking over at her alarm clock, the flashing red numbers read 2:34 AM. She sighed and closed her eyes, "What was I just dreaming about? I can't..I can't remember." She whispered and slowly leaned back into bed before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
It's kinda short, I know, but it's the prologue and is supposed to be short and kinda crappy so I uploaded another chapter at the same time to deepen your interests! Ciao for now! 


	2. Missing In Action

Hehehehe, another chappie for all you devoted people to read! Uhhh, I'm not very good at these intro. parts so I'll keep it short..like my chapters! But there will be more soon!  
  
Disclaimer: ..I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, k??  
  
"Oh, gravity works." - Batty 'Fern Gully; the last rainforest'  
  
***************************************  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful morning at the Koji household. 25 year old Mia Koji stood over the stove in the kitchen, cooking eggs. Her long brown hair was held up in Chinese chopsticks and she wore a dark blue business suit covered by a white apron. Her matching high heels tapped against the marble floor as she idly hummed.  
  
Her eggs appeared to be done so she took them off the burner and scooped them onto a plate, which was placed on the table. She stepped back to look at her work. The table was covered with a full course meal; eggs, sausages, waffles, pancakes, fruit and juice. She smiled to herself and slipped off the apron, setting it over a chair. Mia turned around and walked into the living room where a brown, leather briefcase was awaiting her. She picked it up and walked over to the door, grabbing an umbrella. As she opened the door, she called back into the house, "Breakfast is ready!!! You'd better get up! All of your flights leave in three hours!" She shut the door and opened her umbrella.  
  
Back inside, Mia heard the thundering of one young man racing down the stairs to the table. She chuckled lightly to herself and began walking towards her car. Suddenly, the front door swung open. She turned around to find a very tousled Ryo standing there. He was in his red flannel pants and bare chested with his mane of black hair sticking out every which way, "Where were you going?" He asked.  
  
"I have a few things to do at the office, but I'll be back in time to drive with you to the airport." She said with a gentle smile.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe and sent her a lopsided grin, "You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
She flashed him a seductive look and walked back, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She pleaded in an innocent voice.  
  
"Well.." He looked up as if to think about it. Suddenly, he looked down, "Okay." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.  
  
Mia dropped her umbrella and briefcase in surprise, "Ryo! You're gonna make me late." She protested.  
  
"Then be late." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first she struggled, but then gave in and kissed back. The rain was a soothing sound to listen to as the two lovebirds shared a silent moment.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Mia ran a hand through his messy hair and kissed his nose, "Can I go now?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose..hey!" He exclaimed as she quickly pulled out and grabbed her umbrella. She ran out into the rain, knowing Ryo wouldn't follow her.  
  
"Bye Ryo, see you later!" She laughed and jumped into her car.  
  
He sighed and waved as she pulled out, "Drive safely!" He shouted after her.  
  
She rolled down her window and called back, "Worrywart!!" Before disappearing into the woods.  
  
Ryo watched her go with a smug look before a voice called to him from inside the house, "Hey Ryo! You're missin' all the good food!!" Kento bellowed. He shook his head and returned to the warm house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia sighed as she drove home slowly. She wanted to take time to think things over. Five years ago, the guys had decided to go their separate ways. Sage now ran a dojo in Hong Kong, Kento ran thrill trips in Australia, Cye was a master chef in France and Rowen worked a major company in New York. Ryo had decided to stay and live with Mia, becoming a veterinary. She herself worked downtown as a secretary to the president of her company as an architect.  
  
Of course the guys would all come and visit the two of them over the years as much as possible, but it was difficult. Never the less, it was obvious that Mia and Ryo had grown closer and only two years ago, began dating. Now, the guys were all done with their visit and were to return home this afternoon. Mia had to admit, them leaving was a difficult thing to go through.  
  
When Mia pulled into her driveway, she knew something was wrong. Kento's van was still where it was this morning and it should have been packed. Quickly, she jumped out of her jeep and ran to the house, not bothering with an umbrella. Flinging open the door she shouted, "Ryo!? Cye?! Kento!? Rowen!? Sage?!" She too the time to survey the house and gasped. Everything was turned over or broken. The entire house looked like a war zone.  
  
With her heart beating wildly, she ran to every room, searching for her lost friends. Unfortunately, they were no where to be found. Mia felt her knees get heavy and she fell to the floor in horror, "Where are you guys?" She whispered. That's when she noticed that the back door was open and there were severe scratch marks on the floor, leading out.  
  
Happy to have found a clue, Mia ran out the door at full speed, but failed to notice the accumulating puddle of water on the floor. She slipped and hit the ground with a thud. Lying there for a moment, Mia stared at the ground where she found drag marks in the mud. She stood carefully before running through the heavy mud as fast as her legs would carry her, "Where are you guys?!" She cried.  
  
The rain pelted her tiny form soaking her from head to toe. Her hair clung to her face, making it difficult for her to see. After running for what seemed to be hours, she finally stopped and bent over to breathe, rain dripping from the tip of her nose.  
  
Suddenly, even through the rain, she heard a twig snap. Whirling around, she was shocked to see Ryo, leaning against White Blaze, holding his arm. He appeared to be in horrible shape with blood running from beneath his hand with bruises and cuts everywhere, "Ryo." Mia gasped, unable to move her feet.  
  
"Dynasty..guys..my armor." He hissed between heavy breaths before his legs gave way and he began to fall.  
  
"Ryo!" Mia exclaimed and ran forward to catch him. She managed to get him to fall against her, but his extra build forced her knees to bend. He was completely limp and blood began to soak her suit, but she gave it no mind. The most important thing to do was get Ryo back to the house.  
  
As his unmoving form was supported against her, Mia couldn't help but let tears run down her face, "Oh Ryo, what have they done to you?" She whispered. She gently lay Ryo over White Blaze and carefully, they began the long walk back home.  
  
*******************  
  
If you're still reading, please update! It would make me very happy!! 


	3. An amazing discovery

Ooooh, another chapter! Sorry if it's taking too long, I've got bronchitis and am spending way too much time sleeping. I'm scared that there's gonna be a little too much homework when I get back to school. GOD SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself??  
  
Shinesman Red: I can't let my brother down!  
  
Shinesman Sephia: I must give my daughter a stuffed fish...  
  
Shinesman Salmon Pink: I can't let her win! She has bad hair!  
  
Shinesman Moss Green: I have a date with Swedish twins...  
  
Shinesman Gray: I will live to drive her again!  
  
-Shinesman  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ryo was now lying comfortably in his own bed. Mia had bandaged his arm and chest, which had also taken a fierce beating. His head had a nice, white bandage to match his pale skin. He was out of his wet clothes and into a warm pair of pajama pants. Mia watched from the doorway as his breath was labored and he was sweating heavily. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself and a sorrowful face. White Blaze sat patiently next to his master's bed, "Watch over him White Blaze." She murmured and closed the door.  
  
Outside, she leaned against the door and sighed before sliding to the floor. She held her face in her hands and stared at the ground, "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. Mia had already called the guys' companies to tell them that they might be a few days late, but now, she was clueless, "I don't have powers to save them and Ryo had his stolen. There's nothing I can do."  
  
She just sat there for a few moments before finally, standing up with a determined look, "I may not be able to fight but I can try to figure out where they are!" She exclaimed and rushed down the stairs to her closet. Mia threw on her raincoat and boots before running out the door and back out to the trail. It was almost completely washed away by the mud, but she followed it to the best of her ability.  
  
She hiked for miles, mapping where she went to remember the way back before she came to the bottom of a hill. She looked up and prepared to go when suddenly, the forest began to move.  
  
She turned every which way and her eyes widened in horror when Dynasty soldiers emerged from the shadows. Mia turned to run when they appeared behind her. Slowly, they advanced, closing the space around her, "No, stay away!" She pleaded.  
  
"You are to come with us." One stated through his murky green mask and snatched her arm.  
  
"Somebody please help me!!!!" She screamed and suddenly, everyone was blinded by a white light. The last thing Mia saw were the soldiers disintegrating into the light before she fell to the sleep that claimed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Mia felt when she regained consciousness was that she was in a warm, soft bed. Opening her eyes, she turned to see an old woman huddled by a fire, "Hello?" Mia called uncertainly. She noticed that she was still in her raincoat but now dry.  
  
The older woman turned around with a wrinkled smile, "Hello, how was your rest?" She asked gently.  
  
"Fine, but wasn't I just surrounded by Dynasty soldiers?" Mia asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Why yes, but I rescued you with my magic." She explained. The old woman wore a velvet red cloak with her short silver hair pulled back into a tight bun.  
  
"Why?" Mia asked, "I don't think I've met you before."  
  
"No, we've never met in this lifetime." She stated mysteriously, "But I saved you because you are the one who will change the outcome of this fight."  
  
"W-What?!" Mia exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"You child, are the one who is going to defeat this enemy that holds your friend." She foretold.  
  
"But-But how can you say that? I have no extra powers or strength to fight the Dynasty!" Mia sputtered.  
  
"You do, locked within your heart." The old woman pointed at Mia's heart with a bony finger, "You are Sailor Orpheus, leader of the outer sailor scouts."  
  
Mia looked around wildly, "Is this a joke? What kind of trick is this?" She demanded shakily.  
  
"It's no trick, Mia." She soothed, "Here." The woman waved her hand and a small diamond crystal attached to a golden chain appeared in her hand, "This is yours." She took Mia's hand and pressed the crystal into her palm.  
  
"It's warm." She whispered, enclosing her fingers around it.  
  
"This is your Nebula crystal. It's yours to command and transform." She said with a smile.  
  
"T-Transform?" Mia blinked, staring at the small, Ping-Pong sized crystal, "Into what?"  
  
The woman laughed, "Not what, but whom. You are Sailor Orpheus."  
  
"What's your name?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
"Tila." She replied and looked into the fire, "Now we don't have much time. I need you transform so you can save the Ronin warriors."  
  
"But I don't know how." Mia blurted.  
  
"All you have you have to do is toss the Nebula crystal into the air and call out 'Orpheus Nebula Power'." Tila encouraged gently and stepped back to give Mia some room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "Here it goes," She threw the crystal above her head and shouted, "Orpheus Nebula Power!" The crystal began glowing and Mia was bathed in a bright light that felt like a warm blanket.  
  
When it died down, she was left standing in a very remarkable Sailor Suit. Mia was dressed almost identical to Super Sailor Moon with the exceptions of a few colors and styles. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore a cherry pink lipstick. Her dark blue boots came up just above her knees with a purple edge and her skirt was lined with stripes of dark blue, purple and teal. Her gloves were in the same color pattern while her bow in the front was dark blue and the one in the back was transparent. The sash connecting to her bow was purple with two, teal stripes and her sleeves were that of one of the sailor scouts. Her golden tiara, waistband and necklace sported a blue heart. Mia found that her crystal was now embedded into a golden locket attached to her bow in the shape of a sun.  
  
"My, my, my, don't you look like a true leader." Tila marveled.  
  
Mia, who was taking in her appearance in a mirror, was dark red, "Could I get the skirt a couple sizes larger?" She asked, trying to pull down on the short skirt.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's the way it comes." Tila chuckled before turning solemn, "When you go to fight the Dynasty, you will have to do it alone."  
  
"Alone?" Mia gulped.  
  
"Do not fear, you will succeed and you will have guidance." She comforted and placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.  
  
"Guidance? From whom?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"From Stella*." Tila whistled and from the shadows leapt a medium sized lioness with a star on her forehead. The lioness seemed very nimble and agile by the way she landed.  
  
"Your beautiful." Mia breathed.  
  
"Why thank you. Keeping this coat clean in very hard to do." Stella spoke with a mystical and young voice.  
  
Mia's eyes widened and she jumped back, "You can talk?!?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, all guardians can." She laughed, "I'm Stella, from what Tila said and you are Sailor Orpheus, my sworn master."  
  
"Well, you can call me Mia." She bent down as Stella approached her. The two smiled at each other, already feeling a connection.  
  
Tila, who hated to do so, but did, broke the moment, "I'm sorry, but you must go. Time is of the utmost importance."  
  
Mia stood and nodded, "I understand," Her determined face faded and she smiled gently, "Thank you for everything Tila, I'll never forget you."  
  
"It would be impossible for me to forget you either, Sailor Orpheus." She returned the smile before raising her hand, "Good luck." She said before Mia was blinded by a white light and knocked unconscious again.  
  
When she was gone, Tila lowered her hand and frowned, "Take care Mia, this is only the beginning." She whispered into the air. Suddenly, a bright light consumed the room and Tila disappeared.  
  
*************  
  
Dun, dun, dun!!! What will happen now?? Who will live, who will die and who will shut me up? 


	4. The fight begins

Yay! Thank you to all those who've reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! I forgot to do this at the end of the last chapter but in Italian, Stella means star for anyone who cares! I'm do the best that I can to keep updating and keeping my mind submerged in thoughts for new chapters of old stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know it all  
  
Priss: 'Wake up sleepin' beauty.'  
  
Linna: 'With out a kiss? No freakin' way.'  
  
- Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040  
  
**************************************  
  
Mia groaned and opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize that she was back in her bed. She quickly sat up only to realize she was wearing her raincoat and normal clothes again, "Was it just a dream?" She asked herself, rubbing her forehead. When she placed her hand back down, she felt something. Looking at her hand, she found the crystal necklace in her palm.  
  
"I most certainly hope not." A voice snorted.  
  
Mia jumped as Stella came out of the shadows, "How was your nap?"  
  
She laughed, "That's the second time I've been asked that today. How long have I been out for?"  
  
Stella jumped onto the bed and sat in front of Mia, "A couple hours or so."  
  
"I won't even ask how we got here." She stood up and took off her raincoat, along with her boots, "So how long have you been living with Tila?"  
  
"My entire life." She replied and watched as Mia brushed out her wet and tangled hair.  
  
There was silence for a while, neither seeing anything to say. Shortly, Mia spoke, staring out the window, "The rain stopped."  
  
"Yes, it stopped a while ago." Stella replied, "A good sign if you asked me."  
  
Mia nodded, "Well, then." She smiled brightly, "Let's go save some Ronin butt!" She cheered.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." The lioness agreed.  
  
Mia left her room with Stella on her heels and was about to go downstairs, when she passed Ryo's room. Stopping, she softly turned the knob and opened the door. Inside, White Blaze was sleeping next to the bed when the lights hit his eyes. He lifted his head to see Mia and Stella. He stood and approached Stella while Mia approached Ryo.  
  
She knelt next to Ryo and took his hand, "Ryo, don't worry. I'll get the guys back and then we can celebrate." He remained unmoving. Her eyes watered up, "I-I'm gonna go save them for you, s-so now you don't have to protect me anymore." Tears were now streaming out of her eyes, "Oh Ryo, I'm scared! What if I can't do it? What if..what if I loose?"  
  
"You won't loose, Mia." A deep, masculine voice soothed for next to her.  
  
She spun to her side to see White Blaze sitting there with a smile, "White Blaze?"  
  
"Your friend, Stella, gave me the gift of gab." He joked softly.  
  
"He's right, you know." Stella added. Mia turned to er other side to find Stella sitting there, "You can't loose, you are the most powerful person there is."  
  
Mia wiped her tears away, "Stella, White Blaze." She wrapped one arm around each of their necks and hugged them close, "Thank you."  
  
When she let go, White Blaze nudged her, "Now get going, I'll stay here and watch Ryo."  
  
Mia stood and Stella nudged her out the door, "Thank you White Blaze, take good care of him." With that, the two disappeared down the hall.  
  
They stopped at the door downstairs, "Before we go anywhere, you should transform." Stella reminded.  
  
"Right..Orpheus Nebula Power!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Orpheus and Stella were standing atop the hill that Mia was last stopped at. In front of them towered the Dark Gate, "Are you ready?" Stella asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Orpheus nodded and studied the gate, "Um, how are we supposed to get in?"  
  
"Well..I'm not sure." Stella laughed weakly.  
  
Orpheus sweatdropped. Suddenly, her crystal began glowing and the gate's doors opened, "Well, that addresses that problem." She shrugged and the two ran in. As soon as they got with five feet of the gate, they were swarmed with Dynasty soldiers. Orpheus crouched in a fighting stance but tensed, "Stella, what do I do? I can't fight them all!"  
  
Stella leapt into the air and flipped (A.N: Like Luna does). A small wand appeared within the air and fell into Orpheus's hands. She studied it with fascination. It was blue and gold with small symbols all over. The end was a golden disc that was rounded, "What do I do with this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, use it. You'll know what to do." Stella crouched low, preparing for a fight.  
  
Orpheus closed her eyes and concentrated. She began to feel words coming to her, "Orpheus ribbon attack!!" She cried out. A long stream of white energy appeared from the end of the wand, loose like a whip. She spun it around and slashed a small group of Dynasty soldiers. The moment they were cut, they disintegrated into thin air. Orpheus twisted and turned with grace, and soon the entire fleet was gone.  
  
She sighed and the ribbon disappeared. Stella looked at her with approval, "I'm impressed, it usually takes a scout much longer to adapt to her powers."  
  
"Well then, we should get moving. If that was the welcoming committee, I really don't want to see what the rest of the place is like." Orpheus commented and the two set off.  
  
The battle to get to the center of the Dynasty was long and hard. It took the combined efforts of Sailor Orpheus and Stella to defeat them all, but their hard work paid off. The duo found themselves standing infront of the Dynasty tower. The only one for miles connected to a complicated series of mazes, which they had just battled through.  
  
"Come on." Orpheus said as she pushed the doors open. They found themselves standing in a large, empty room supported by pillars all around the edge. At the end was a large staircase leading into shadows.  
  
The two were surprised when they were met by clapping, "Well done, well done. I must say I am impressed." A dark, male voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you?!" Orpheus demanded.  
  
At the top of the stairs appeared a man dressed in a dark suit of armor covered by a black cloak with wild red hair and ice blue eyes, "I am Crometheus, the last standing ruler of the Dynasty!"  
  
"Give me back the Ronins and Ryo's power!!" She demanded.  
  
Crometheus laughed again, "All in due time my dear, but you'll have to battle for what's left of them!"  
  
"What have you done to them?!" She cried.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, Sailor Orpheus." He sneered.  
  
*************************  
  
Sorry, I know it's not a good spot at all to leave off at, cliffhanger or not, but I hope to update again soon! Please review and make me happy! 


	5. Ryo the rescue

Lookie! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been lazy and my finger has lost a fingernail so my typing is super slow. Thanks for my 11 reviews but it would be nice to have more!  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know  
  
************************  
  
Ryo's eyes snapped open. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He sat up and winced, his side and arm hurt like hell, "What happened?" He mumbled.  
  
"You were attacked by the Dynasty." A voice stated.  
  
Ryo looked around urgently, "Who said that?!" He demanded.  
  
"Calm down, you'll only hurt yourself farther." The voice soothed and White Blaze stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"White Blaze?" Ryo whispered, "Since when do you talk?"  
  
"Since I was given a chance to speak." He laughed and sat down next to Ryo.  
  
Ryo felt the memories of earlier come back to him and clenched his fists, "My friends are gone and I can't do anything to save them." He growled.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Mia-" The large tiger began but Ryo cut him off.  
  
"Mia?! Where is she?? Is she alright!?! They didn't hurt her did they??" Panic rose within him as he attempted to get out of bed.  
  
White Blaze jumped up and pushed Ryo back onto the bed with his paws on his shoulders, "Calm down. She's just fine and wasn't hurt by the Dynasty."  
  
Ryo sighed in relief, "That's good to hear, so where is she?" He asked. White Blaze didn't reply and looked away, "Where is she?" He asked again.  
  
"Ryo," He began, "Mia, she's..she's in the Dynasty right now, fighting for- "  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN THE DYNASTY?!?!?!?" He roared and stood up.  
  
"Well, she's fighting to save the others." He stated quietly.  
  
"How could she..what is she thinking??!!?" He exclaimed and shakily walked over to his closet. He pulled out a button-up black shirt and threw it on, wincing.  
  
"Ryo, you're not strong enough to go anywhere!" White Blaze protested.  
  
"I'm not gonna lay in bed, hoping that the woman I love comes home safe." He began to walk out the door when White Blaze stopped him, "Move, or else I'll make you."  
  
"Like you could in your condition," The tiger laughed, "Get on, I'll take you."  
  
Ryo smiled in relief, "Thank you, boy." He climbed onto his back and White Blaze set off in a dead run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't want to fight, just please give me my friends back." Orpheus pleaded.  
  
"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Crometheus laughed, "You have to defeat me to save your friends!"  
  
"Then I will," She raised her wand and glared at the man, "Stella, stay back." She commanded and the lioness obeyed.  
  
He flung off his cloak and jumped down to Sailor Orpheus, "It's your funeral." The two leapt at each other and the final battle over the Dynasty began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo and White Blaze were wandering through the maze of the Dynasty, "Where are all the soldiers?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is Mia's doing." White Blaze suggested as they carefully crept through, though there was no need.  
  
"Mia, what's happened to you?" Ryo whispered, looking down.  
  
Soon, they came to the lone tower, "I'll bet she's in there." White Blaze commented and they moved towards the doors when Ryo noticed something.  
  
"White Blaze, hold on a minute." The tiger complied and stopped, "What's that?" Ryo asked.  
  
Over on the far side of the castle was a small door, almost hidden to the untrained eye, "Let's go check it out." They ran over to the door where Ryo slid off White Blaze.  
  
Ryo pushed open the door only to be met with darkness, "Hello?" He called. Out of the shadows lunged a soldier, weapon ready. Ryo knew he couldn't block it and waited for the impact to come but it never did. He opened his eyes to see White Blaze had knocked the soldier out cold.  
  
"You can thank me later." He teased.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Ryo joked and scanned the room now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He found another door on the other side of the room. Looking at the guard, he discovered a key hanging around his neck. Ryo removed it and stumbled over to the door. He unlocked it and pushed the heavy metal door open, "C'mon White Blaze." He called quietly.  
  
The two cautiously entered the even darker room. It burst into light as he walked in, revealing one large room with his four friends chained against the walls, unconscious and wearing their sub-armor, "Hey, you guys!!" He exclaimed and ran over to the first one, which happened to be Sage, "Sage, wake up!" He shook his shoulders roughly.  
  
With a small moan, Sage rolled his head up and stared at Ryo groggily before finally coming to, "Hey Ryo!! You're alive!"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you were all gonna be bleeding corpses when I found you." He grinned and removed the chains.  
  
Together, the two woke and released the other three Ronins. Once they were all freed, Sage healed Ryo's wounds, "Man, Ryo! You probably had Mia worried sick about you." Kento laughed and slapped his friend in the back.  
  
At the mention of her name, Ryo's face became somber, "Ryo, are you ok?" Cye asked worriedly.  
  
Before Ryo could answer, White Blaze came trotting in, "Ryo, there's some kind of fight going on inside the tower!"  
  
All four of the guys froze and stared at the large tiger, "D-Did he just talk?" Kento exclaimed.  
  
White Blaze grinned and nodded, "Now I can tell you, I HATE IT WHEN YOU EAT MY FOOD!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Ryo and the others laughed while Kento 'humphed' and looked away, "What did you just say about a fight?" Rowen asked, becoming serious again.  
  
"There are bright eruptions of light coming from within the tower entrance." He explained, "We should go check it out."  
  
"Right, let's go!" Ryo lead the charge outside and towards the tower.  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but that's why I'm doing two chapters! Please review! 


	6. A victory and a loss

Look! Another chapter! Since I've been so nice, maybe others could be nice and review my story! Thanks for being good readers and still reading, I think my stuff sucks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own Ronin Warriors or it's character but I own Stella and the evil dude.  
  
*************************  
  
Orpheus spun around and dodged another attack from Crometheus. She turned and ran forward, punching him directly in the gut before backing off. She readied her wand, "Orpheus ribbon attack!" The whip wrapped around the man, trapping his arms to his sides, "Take this!!" She pulled the whip and Crometheus was pulled into a pillar. It crumbled to the ground, covering him completely.  
  
Mia sighed and called back the ribbon, "Stella, did I do it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so." His dark voice rang out. The rubble glowed before blasting every which way. There stood Crometheus, glowing and pissed, "I've had enough of your games!"  
  
He threw a glowing sphere of energy at her, which she avoided easily and ran forwards. The two launched into a series of kick and punches, where almost no magical attacks were used. Sailor Orpheus used agility and grace while Crometheus used brute strength. It seemed as though he would win when she suddenly flipped out of the way of his punch and he stumbled forward.  
  
She pulled out her wand again and pressed it firmly into his back, "Orpheus ribbon attack!" She cried. The energy whip extended out, right through Crometheus's chest. She recalled her whip and jumped back.  
  
Crometheus fell to his knees, blood pooling at his feet, "I..was defeated?" He asked himself, "By a mere girl?" He whispered.  
  
"Not a girl, Sailor Orpheus!" Stella smirked, standing next to Orpheus.  
  
Crometheus lurched forward and hit the ground, dead. His body began glowing and he slowly began to decompose before he became nothing but dust. Orpheus walked towards the pile and stared at it when her eyes caught something. Moving some of the dust, she found Ryo's kanji orb. She held it in her hands, staring at it in silence for a few minutes when she exploded.  
  
"I did it? I DID IT!!" She exclaimed, jumping up. She turned to Stella with a wide grin, "Stella, did you see? I defeated him! I defeated he Dynasty, all on my own!!" She danced around, spinning and laughing when she noticed another thing.  
  
In the doorway stood the Ronin Warriors, jaws dropped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys had arrived in time to see the very end of the hand-to-hand combat. They watched as she defeated the man she fought with and take Ryo's orb. She cheered and twirled around when she stopped and noticed them, "M-Mia?!?" Kento blurted.  
  
She smiled at them and ran over to hug Ryo, "I'm so glad you guys are ok!! I fought the Dynasty and defeated them all, did ya see! Look Ryo, I got your armor back, see!!" She bubbled handing him the red orb. Suddenly, she realized Ryo was here, "Ryo!! What are you doing out of bed?!? You were hurt so badly!"  
  
"Wow Mia! You did all that?" Rowen asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Yup! Me and Stella." She motioned to the lioness next to her.  
  
"That was really great Mia, but where'd you get that power?" Sage asked.  
  
"Well, there was this lady and-" She began but Ryo cut her off.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Huh?" Orpheus blinked.  
  
"Why in the world would you come here, knowing what risk you put yourself at?!" He snapped.  
  
"Well I-I thought-" She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"That's just it! You didn't think at all!!!" He shouted, glaring at her angrily.  
  
Tears welded up in her eyes and she spun around, "I'm sorry for caring!" She cried as she pushed past the guys and ran out.  
  
Stella glared up at Ryo, "Jerk." She hissed and followed after her mistress.  
  
Ryo whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall, breaking the rock, "Dammit!!" He rapidly punched the wall before leaning his head against it, squeezing his eyes shut, "Dammit, dammit, dammit! She doesn't understand how much she means to me."  
  
"Ryo, we understand how much you care, but you were a bit harsh." Cye explained calmly.  
  
He sighed and nodded, "You're right, I lost my temper again."  
  
He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Sage, "Don't worry, Mia'll forgive you. She could never stay mad at anyone very long, especially you."  
  
"Thanks guys." He smiled faintly. White Blaze nuzzled his side, "You too White Blaze."  
  
"What are friends for?" The large cat asked.  
  
"Now let's go home so Ryo can apologize to Mia and she can make us a great meal!!" Kento cheered, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"You only think with your stomach, don't you?" Rowen laughed as they began walking away from the large tower and the dead corpse of Crometheus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! I think I see the gate!!" Cye exclaimed.  
  
"You're right!" Sage grinned as they quickened their pace.  
  
As they walked, a sudden voice called out, "RYO!"  
  
Looking further ahead, a small, moving form could be seen running towards them, "Stella?" Ryo whispered.  
  
"AHH! Another talking cat! what happened while we were gone?!" Kento shouted.  
  
Stella bounded up to them, sliding to a stop, "Come quick..Mia..she collapsed!"  
  
"What?!" Ryo hissed. Before another word was uttered, Ryo shot forward. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, heart pounding, 'This is my entire fault. If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run off, using the rest of her energy.' He berated himself.  
  
Soon, he cane to the gate and just before the exit, he saw a form lying sprawled on the ground, "MIA!!!" He shouted, running faster, if it were possible. When he came to her side, he slid on his knees, coming to a stop. Ryo cradled her in his arms, gently shaking her, "Mia, Mia, wake up, please!" He begged, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
He vaguely noticed when the others ran up behind him. Rowen crouched down next to him, "She's fine, it's as if she's in a coma."  
  
Ryo stared helplessly down at her calm face, which now lacked her tiara. In fact, her entire sailor suit was gone, leaving Mia in her normal clothes.  
  
*************************  
  
All done! Awaiting the next chapter though. Hopefully, it wont be too long. 


	7. Glimps of the past

Hey! Sorry for the wait, I don't think too many people like my story so I don't have too much inspiration, but at the time, I'm working on a sequel to this story so bear with me! I hope a few people review this chapter and then, the conclusion!!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Orpheus ran blindly away from Ryo and the others. She didn't care where she ended up as long it was away from Ryo. His words stung and she didn't know how to react to them, so she fled. Faintly, she heard the call of Stella, "Sailor Orpheus, wait!!" She did no such thing, "Stop running away, I want to help you!" She cried.  
  
Slowly, she came to a walk, then a dead stop. She waited for Stella to reach her before she spoke in a soft voice, "How am I supposed to help him if he doesn't want my help?"  
  
"You have to understand, he was just worried about you. He didn't know you had new powers to fight with and thought you had gone crazy." She nuzzled Orpheus's side with a confident smile, "That young man loves you and would die if anything happened to you."  
  
Orpheus began stroking Stella, "I suppose your right, I overreacted."  
  
"Let's let it slide and head home. I'm sure a warm bath will make you feel all better." Stella looked up to see the Dark gate exit, "Look where you led us!"  
  
"Hey, now we don't have to waste time trying to find our way out." She laughed and they began running towards it, but Orpheus stopped.  
  
Stella noticed she was missing her companion and looked back, "What's wrong?"  
  
She raised a hand to her head and stumbled forward, "I'm feeling really dizzy, I can't..concentrate.." Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. By the time she had hit the floor, she had reverted back to her normal clothes.  
  
"Mia!" Stella cried and ran to her side, "Mia, get up!" She pleaded. When she got no response, she backed away, "Wait here, I'm going to get help!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Mia asked. She glanced around, only to find herself floating in darkness. Looking down, she realized that she was missing her clothes, "EEEP!!" She squeaked and curled up into a ball, "What's going on??" She asked herself  
  
Suddenly, a small sphere of white light appeared. It danced around Mia before stopping infront of her and began to shift. Soon, it took on the solid form of Tila, "Hello Mia." She smiled softly.  
  
"Tila! Where am I?" Mia asked, relief flooding her.  
  
"You are in your mind and past." Her voice was no longer raspy and deep but became lighter and younger. Tila began to fade and in her place stood a woman with long silvery white hair twisted up into two buns and held a long white staff. She was dressed in a white dress with gold beads lining the rim.  
  
"Y-You look like the girl from my dream." Mia stuttered.  
  
"My name is Queen Serenity, your mother from the past." She stated, holding out her hand.  
  
"My past mother?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Take my hand and I will explain everything." With hesitation, Mia reached out and placed her hand in Serenity's.  
  
The darkness changed to a beautiful palace with flowers and white stone everywhere. Mia and Serenity stood above it all, watching. Mia knelt down to get a better view, "Now where are we?"  
  
"We are in the deep corners of you hidden memories." Serenity knelt down next to her, setting her staff in mid air, "Thousands of years ago, there lived a civilization on the moon ruled by the moon kingdom and I ruled that palace with my two daughters." Below them, a younger Serenity was seen walking with a toddler and a baby in her arms in the courtyard, "You, Mia, were my eldest daughter, princess Milla and your younger sister was named princess Serenity. At birth, both you and your sister were given special planetary powers to become leaders of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
The image below them changed to one where Queen Serenity was watching two young teenagers practice battling in Sailor suits. One had her mothers hair except a sunny blonde color and the other, who was older, had long, wavy, brown hair that she let fall to her hips and pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Along with your powers, you were each given control of four planets, which each sent one representative as a Sailor Scout. Serenity controlled the inner court of the planets and you, the outer court. Your sister was deemed Sailor Moon, because she inherited my powers, taking charge of Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. They were all so innocent and bright eyes to everything they came up against."  
  
"Unfortunately, their battle skills came no where near that of your team." The queen and Mia watched as images of Sailor Orpheus and her scouts fought monsters and battled together, "You had the strength to lead Sailor Pluto," A long, dark green haired woman in an even darker green sailor suit. "Sailor Neptune," Shoulder length, aqua hair with a dull teal sailor suit, "Sailor Uranus," Short, blonde hair and a dark blue sailor suit. "And Sailor Saturn, the most deadly of all scouts." A younger girl, even younger than the inner court with neck length black hair and a violet sailor suit.  
  
Again, the scene changed to princess Serenity talking with four teenagers her age, each dressed in a different, light colored, Sailor suit. Out in the courtyard Milla trained with the outer court, "You grew up to be such a lovely young woman but you never liked the pleasantries of royalty. Unlike your sister, who took every chance to dress up, you would wear your sailor suit. You had once told me it had made you feel like a part of your team." The image changed to a gallant ball where princess Serenity and Milla were seen standing next to each other. Serenity was wearing a white, loose gown while Milla was dressed in her Sailor suit, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Even though you didn't care for the royal life, you respected your heritage and withheld your honor." Shortly, she grew dim at another change of scenery, "Unlike Serenity and I, you bore the mark of Orpheus since your father was the ruler of the mystical planet. Sadly, he was at war with his rebelling planet and was overthrown, killed."  
  
Mia began to remember everything but when she turned 19, her thoughts became clouded, "I'm remembering all kinds of things, but I don't remember anything past my 19th birthday."  
  
Queen Serenity sighed with the faintest hint of a smile, "On your 19th birthday, you were granted the wish to visit earth. There, you met a young Prince Darien and his five young friends you now know as the Ronin Warriors." A new sight fell before Mia and she watched in awe. Milla bowed to the young prince and the Ronins on what appeared to be earth, "During your time there, you fell in love with the leader of the Ronin Warriors, Ryo. Over time, you took constant visits to earth to be with him and your love grew." Pictures of Milla and Ryo began flashing before Mia and her heart sunk, remembering the way she had run off. "One day when you had gone to see him, you were met by Prince Darien and were told that an evil had come upon the land and the Ronin Warriors had gone to destroy it."  
  
"For days you were heartbroken and became emotionless and cold. After time, your friends pulled you out of your trance and your life slowly returned. Things were getting back to normal but then, the first wave of Queen Beryl's reign hit." Mia watched in great anticipation as Milla and the outer Sailor scouts were standing at the gates of the castle, awaiting the attack, "Your sister was too young to fight and so we sheltered her and her court from harm. The battle was furious but soon, Beryl's forces began to weaken. Being the gentle person you are, you allowed Beryl to live if she never returned. Hastily, she agreed and you turned around to join your friends but the witch lied and used the last of her energy to send an energy sphere at you."  
  
"It hit you straight in the back and you fell to the ground. You friends rushed to your side at once, shortly followed by your sister and I. We all pleaded for you to hold on but you died in your sister's arms, wishing us all good luck against the fight with Beryl." Queen Serenity could no longer contain the tears from running down her face and suddenly, Mia remembered that moment.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Beryl knelt down on the ground, breathing heavily with Milla standing over her, staff in hand, "Go ahead, kill me now." Beryl hissed.  
  
Milla shook her head, "I will not stoop to your level but leave now and never return to the Moon Kingdom." She snapped with an icy glare.  
  
"Yes, yes I will leave at once." Beryl bowed her head, pretending to be thankful. Milla turned around and walked towards her tired, yet content friends. Unknown to any of them, a ball of energy formed in Beryl's hands and she took aim at the back of the princess. Without warning, she stood up and hurtled it, "Forgive me for not listening!" She shouted before disappearing.  
  
Milla didn't even have time to turn around by the time it hit her in the back and she cried out in pain, "MILLA!" They all shouted before she fell to the ground. Quickly, they all ran to her and formed a semi-circle around her.  
  
"Hold on Milla, you'll be okay." Hotaru soothed.  
  
Momentarily, princess Serenity and the Queen were at her side. Serenity placed her sister's head on her lap and tried to hold back her tears, "Mia, you can't leave me."  
  
Weakly, Milla raised a hand to her sister's cheek, "Oh, come now Serena, you'll do fine without me." She whispered, "Setsuna, Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, you are all my friends and I have cherished every moment we had. I hope you will remember me," Weakly, she turned to Setsuna, "You are my second in command, I want you to guard my staff until I return," With tears flowing from her eyes, Setsuna nodded and grasped the staff. Milla turned to her mother, "Thank you for understanding me mother, I'll miss you and please.if Ryo's alive, tell him.tell him that I.love. him." With her final words, her eyelids fluttered and Milla's head slumped over.  
  
"BERYL!!!!!" Queen Serenity screamed in torment, raising her head to the sky, tearing streaming down her face.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mia couldn't contain her tears either, "There had never been such a sad day in our kingdom." The queen whispered and wiped away her tears.  
  
"What happened afterwards?" Mia asked, wiping away her own tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Right after you died, Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors arrived. They had heard about the battle and had come to fight but were horrified to find you dead. Ryo had cried over your body for hours until his friends finally pulled him away. We bid them one last farewell before they went off to fight Talpa again and were never seen again. Your sister was devastated for months, but like you, her friends pulled her out of it and because of it, she forgot you ever existed. As for the outer scouts, they were so depressed, they journeyed to the outer rings of space and guarded the kingdom. Sailor Pluto still holds your staff but it transformed to hide its appearance."  
  
"What happened after all that, what went on?" She asked anxious to know. Serenity shared with Mia everything about princess Serenity and her love with Darien, the earth and moon's rival, Beryl's next attack, the fall of the kingdom, the death of everyone and their now living reincarnated lives. She also gave Mia brief information about all their battle with the Negamoon and the Dream Snatchers.  
  
"Wow, what an exciting life!" Mia admitted.  
  
The Queen smiled at Mia's innocence, but that didn't last very long, "Mia, you have learned of the past and now must journey to Tokyo to find you sister. There you will reclaim your place as leader of the Outer Sailor scouts, retrieve your staff and fight along side your sister. The aid of the Ronin Warriors will be needed, but as to when, I am not sure."  
  
"If it's what I am to do, then so be it." She nodded.  
  
A light glow materialized in front of Serenity and when in died, eleven crystals floated. Each one was a different color as they each sparkled brightly, "Each crystal belongs to a Sailor scout, when you meet them, the stones will go to their rightful owner and give them extra strength to fight a new evil. It will not be easy but I have faith in you."  
  
The crystals floated to Mia where they hovered above her hands and shimmered before disappearing into the air, "Where'd they go?!" She exclaimed, alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry, they've hidden themselves within of you. When you meet the scouts and the time is right, they will reveal themselves." Serenity's eyes softened, "You are my eldest daughter no matter what, please take care of yourself and your sister. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again." Mia floated over to the Queen and hugged her lovingly.  
  
"I promise." Mia hugged her mother closer.  
  
Serenity smiled and pulled away, "You should hurry, your sister may be a great leader, but I feel as though your scouts aren't as willing as they were with you."  
  
Mia laughed and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't fail! I'll miss you mother." The queen blinked back tears and raised her staff.  
  
"I love you..my Milla." Light blinded Mia and she reached up to cover her eyes, only to slip into unconsciousness again.  
  
*****************************  
  
TBC!!! In the conclusion of 'Sailor Mia!', what will happen? What is going through Mia's head and how does she react to everything? 


End file.
